The Blood We Spill
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Yuuri shivered, his beautiful face scrunching up in disgust as he threw his gloves down on the counter, "He touched me though, with his grubby hands." Viktor could feel his blood run cold and boil simultaneously in his veins and he swore he saw red flashing in his vision. Nobody touched his Yuuri. Nobody but him. Then, there was a calming hand on his cheek and glowing amber eyes


The darkness seemed to permeate through the room and sink into his very being. There was nothing there but pure darkness and the insistent _drip_ , _drip_ , _drip_ of water. At least, he hoped it was water. He didn't really want to plague his mind with alternative options.

And then, there were footsteps. Slow and meticulous and growing louder and louder outside of the room until they stopped. The man began to frantically tug on the bonds strapping him to the chair as a lock turned and clicked open.

Light from the open doorway flooded the room, silhouetting a tall figure in the doorway.

The man took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Leroy," Viktor Nikiforov hummed, switching the light in the room on. The Canadian blinked, trying to clear his vision of white spots, "but I've had a long day, so if we could just make this quick-"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Viktor sighed deeply, shedding his jacket on a nearby chair and unbuttoning his cuffs.

"Very well then," he said, blue eyes scanning the table of tools in front of him thoughtfully. Viktor rolled up his sleeves and plucked a knife from the table. Jean-Jacques gulped nervously as Viktor held the knife up to the light, letting the silver metal glint maliciously. A broad smile painted itself on Viktor's face as his eyes glistened dangerously, "let's have fun."

Viktor was really sick and tired of his favorite shirts being ruined with bloodstains. White was a bitch to clean and even then, you could still tell that something had been there. People probably wouldn't immediately assume bloodstains, but he wasn't taking any chances. He just wanted to go home and spend time with his husband. Was that too much to ask for?

When Viktor got home, the first thing he did was undress and, mournfully, throw his shirt in the 'Burn' hamper. Viktor could still feel the blood clinging to his skin, even after he'd taken off the shirt. It was sticky and thick and all down the front of his chest.

Damn it, it had soaked through. Now he was going to have to take a shower.

Huffing, Viktor stripped down, throwing all of his clothes in the 'Burn' hamper along the way, and stepped into the shower. When Viktor turned on the stream, cold water pounded him, running over his body and soaking his hair; he hummed as the water warmed, running his fingers through his hair and cleaning the blood off of his chest. By the time he was done, the water was scalding, reddening his skin the longer he sat under the stream.

When he stepped out of the shower, he shivered, the cooler air nipping at his skin as he toweled off and redressed in something far more comfortable than his suit. Seriously, his sweatpants were so comfortable and if he ever had to get rid of them, he would probably kill someone. Okay, maybe that was a little overboard but…

"Viktor?"

Immediately Viktor was pulled out of his thoughts and perked his head up at the sound of his husband's voice. He heard the door shut from the bedroom and the jingle of keys being placed down on the counter as Yuuri called his name again.

Eager to see his husband, Viktor walked into the living room and was hit with an absolutely stunning view.

Yuuri was in the kitchen, with his midnight hair meticulously gelled back and his brown eyes smoldering a deep amber and his suit hugging him in just the right places.

Upon seeing him, Yuuri smiled gently and placed a hand on his hip, "There you are."

Viktor couldn't resist raking his eyes down Yuuri's form.

"How was your day?" he asked Viktor, peeling off his suit jacket and throwing it over one of the chairs sitting at the table.

"Okay," Viktor answered, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and pecking him lightly on the lips in hello. "Long. Missed you."

Yuuri hummed in agreement and kissed the crown of Viktor's head, "I missed you too, darling."

Viktor sighed as he basked in Yuuri's attention. "How was your's?"

"Alright, I suppose," Yuuri sighed pulling away from the hug to loosen his tie.

"And what about...umm…" Viktor looked at Yuuri for help, and then hesitantly continued, "Calloway?"

"Caroway?" Yuuri supplied. Viktor nodded in conformation. "Dead."

Yuuri shivered, his beautiful face scrunching up in disgust as he threw his gloves down on the counter, "He touched me though, with his disgusting hands."

Viktor could feel his blood run cold and boil simultaneously in his veins and he swore he saw red.

Nobody touched _his_ Yuuri. Nobody but him.

Then, there was a calming hand on his cheek and glowing amber eyes staring at him sturdily.

"Don't worry, dear," Yuuri said, placing a hand on Viktor's cheek and smiling up at him. Yuuri leaned in, their noses brushing against each other and their breaths tickling the other's lips. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, pulling his husband closer to him. "He didn't get very far."

"Good," Viktor said stubbornly, slipping his hands from Yuuri's waist to his hips, "I don't like people touching what's mine."

Yuuri chuckled deeply, looping his arms around Viktor's neck and bringing him in for a slow, smoldering kiss.

"I love you," Yuuri said against his lips, brushing their noses together and playing with the hair on the back of Viktor's head.

"I love you too, darling," Viktor responded immediately.

"Do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Yuuri bit down on his lower lip, his dark eyes flashing with lust as he stared Viktor down.

"Make love to me," he requested lowly, swinging his hips as a coy smile curled onto his face. Viktor could feel his mouth go dry as he began to wonder just how he had managed to marry such a beautifully amazing person. He didn't know if it was possible to survive without Yuuri and he certainly didn't want to find out. "Take me to bed, Vitya."

Viktor could feel his blood run hot, spikes of pleasure buzzing through his body like tiny sparks of electricity. Their second kiss was heated, filled with passion and lust and unspoken promises as Viktor's tongue slipped into Yuuri's mouth, clashing with Yuuri's own. Yuuri tangled his fingers into Viktor's hair and gently tugged at the roots, desperate to bring him closer as a small, breathy moan passed from his lips and into Viktor's mouth.

A shiver ran through Viktor and he could feel his arousal growing, slowly and steadily in the pit of his stomach until he was nearly growling deep in his throat. Unwillingly, Viktor pulled away and took Yuuri's hands to lead him away from the kitchen and into the bedroom. He shot his husband his own seductive smile, refusing to take his eyes off of Yuuri's already flushed face, "Gladly."

* * *

Hello friends! Sooooo, Day Three of Victuuri Week has come and I chose the prompt Mafia AU! Mafia AU is by far one of my favorite AUs for Yuri! on Ice, so I was really excited about this one. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has left a comment and/or kudos so far! Every notification warms my heart, so thank you all!

If you want updates, or just want to hang out, you can find me on Tumblr ( silverphoenixwrites)!


End file.
